ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Arms (Horizons)
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. 'Appearance' Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. Four Arms wears a black and green shirt with white cuffs on his sleeves. He has four green eyes and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In season two, the design of Four Arms' shirt has changed. It is now sleeveless, and the green is now on his chest, and in three segments across his abs. He wears blue jeans that are torn at the ankles and the pockets are inside out. 'Powers and Abilities' Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. 'Weaknesses' Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. 'History' * In Origins, Four Arms saved a worker trapped inside a rampaging and self-destructive Mechadroid. * In The Nature of Things, Terence accidentally transformed Ethan into Four Arms while making fun of him. Four Arms restrained himself and moved on. * In Behind the Shelves, Four Arms defeated Hex's Rock Monster. * In Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil, Four Arms defeated the Robots of Dimension 12. * In Hannibal: The Choice He Makes, Four Arms stopped Gi-Kwan's rocket from blowing up North America. * In He's Everything You Want, Four Arms attempted to stop Fistrick's gang, but was interrupted by Gary Stewart. Four Arms appeared again to make Gary spill his plan. * In Livin' the Dream, Four Arms was defeated by Hex's sleeping spell. * In Omni-Hex, Four Arms briefly appeared to carry Terence back to his dorm. * In Spirited Away, Part 2, Four Arms was used various times out of his control. In his third used, he was selected intentionally to battle Sha'Rrow's army. * In Back to Our Horizons, Four Arms cameo'd in a series of Ethan's flashbacks. Four Arms appeared again in his Omni-Spliced form to defeat Tattooed Man. * In Battle of the Bands, Zerox created a clone of Four Arms multiple times to be used to participate in Battle of the Bands. * In Everyone's Story, Omni-Splicer Four Arms defeats Sixsix and Kraab. * In An Ancient Revelation, Four Arms Omni-Splices to make his way into the tunnels. * In Rising from Horizons, Four Arms battled against an army of Esotericans. 'Appearances' * Origins (first appearance) * The Nature of Things * Behind the Shelves * ''Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil'' * ''Hannibal: The Choice He Makes'' * ''He's Everything You Want'' x2 (first time cameo) * Livin' the Dream * Omni-Hex * Spirited Away, Part 2 x5 * Back to Our Horizons (cameo'd first time, Omni-Splices second time) * Battle of the Bands x5 (cloned by Zerox) * Everyone's Story (Omni-Splices) * An Ancient Revelation (Omni-Splices) * Rising from Horizons * ''Destination: St. Moritz'' 'Trivia' * Four Arms' Season 2 outfit is based on Quad Smack's, only maintaining his sleeveless shirt. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens